


October 7th: Apple Bobbing

by shenala



Series: Stucktober [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: You've got to win a prize for the one you love, right?





	October 7th: Apple Bobbing

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this through the edges of a migraine, so let's hope it makes sense.

In Steve's opinion, one of the best things about fall was the markets and festivals that popped up as soon as the air began to chill. He loved walking around the stalls, admiring the handmade crafts, drinking fresh coffee and munching on donuts all while holding Bucky's hand. 

So it was no real surprise that that's exactly where they found themselves on this particular day. The sun was shining but a cool breeze kept their jackets on as they wandered casually, stopping whenever something caught their attention, a few items already safely secured in Bucky's backpack. 

But this time when Steve tugged them to a halt it wasn't because he'd spotted some fudge that he knew Bruce would love, or a scarf that matched Bucky's eyes exactly or a tea stall that promised authenticity and held a Russian blend that Bucky declared perfect for Natasha after having a sniff. 

This time, he stopped them in front of a selection of festival games, and with a sly, mischief laden grin, turned to Bucky and nudged him with his elbow, "Hey Buck, you gonna win me a prize soldier?" 

Bucky pushed him away with a snort of laughter, "Shut up you punk, it isn't 1938 and this ain't Coney Island so that won't work on me." To which, Steve broke out the full force of his baby blues, paired with a petulant pout that only Bucky saw. "Don't look at me like that Rogers, c'mon, Steve I mean it... oh fine!" The brunet gave in with a huff, "what do you want me to win you, you insufferable idiot?"

Smile instantly back on his face once he knew he was getting his way Steve gave the games a cursory glance before pointing to a barrel, "that one."

"Apple bobbing" came the deadpan response. "You want me to go apple bobbing in the middle of a market, to win what.." Bucky broke off to peer at the prize list, "Oh wow, Steve, I could win you 2 whole donuts just like the dozen you've already eaten." Turning back to Steve, he kept his face blank, "can you sense my sarcasm?"

"C'mon Buck, you always used to try and win stuff for me!" Steve whined, causing Bucky to groan in response, "alright, fine Stevie, I'll do one game and that's it. Y'hear?" At Steve's gleeful nod, he handed a hair tie his way, "do me a favour and tie my hair back doll? Or I'll be drippin' all day." 

Hair back, jacket off and shirt sleeves rolled up, Bucky paid the stall owner the fee for one game and after having the rules explained to him he was ready to go.

"Right, so I have to grab 3 apples, with my mouth, and if one of them has a star on the bottom I win, right? Alright, it's not like I've got a reputation to uphold or nothin'..."

"Quit grumbling Barnes" Steve laughed. 

So without further ado, Bucky braced his arms either side of the barrel, took a deep breath and dived in before resurfacing seconds later, apple number 1 grasped between his teeth.

Unfortunately, that first apple didn't have the star needed to win, so Bucky readied himself for a second attempt and... nope, that apple wasn't a winner either.

"Just want to make it clear that if this one doesn't win, I'm walkin' away, alright Steve?"

"Sure Buck."

Luckily for everyone's wellbeing and the sanctity of the market, the third time Bucky resurfaces the red apple in his mouth clearly has a star carved into the underside, which Steve declares with a cheer as "a winner, you did it, Buck!" 

Handing the 3 apples his mouth has been around to Steve, before drying his dripping face with the paper towel handed to him by the stall owner, Bucky doesn't hold back the eye roll or the heavily sarcastic "yay" he throws his partner's way. 

But there's no ignoring the huge smile on Steve's face as they're handed their token for 2 free donuts, or the way he slings his arm around Bucky's shoulders to press a kiss to his cheek with a sugar-sweet "thanks Bucky, you're my hero." 

And he does hand one of the still-warm donuts Bucky's way, so it was probably worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
